Different's Personality
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Chap 3! "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke. "Sasuke? apa kau lupa padaku? aku orang yg kau tolong kemarin!" sahut Naruto. "Jangan sok kenal. yg menolongmu bukan aku! tapi kakakku! "Tapi, wajahmu.." "Ya, kakakku juga ada di dalam diriku." ucap Sasuke. SasuNaru,yaoi
1. Sadness and Sorrow

**Disclaimer : **

**Abang Masashi Kishi Kishi *di timpuk pake bakiaknya bang kishikishi.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Lime, Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read! **

**Dianjurkan pada readers untuk menyetel Ost Naruto – Sadness and Sorrow by : Toshiro Masuda. Dijamin para readers bakal tersentuh! *semoga***

**Summary : **

**Keluarga Namikaze dibenci oleh penduduk Suna karena kelebihan yang dimilikinya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, desa dimana orang berkelebihan tinggal. Disana, kehidupan mereka berubah. Bersama dengan orang sesama pemilik kelebihan sungguh berbeda! Yaoi, LIME, SasuNaru**

**Chapter 1 – Sadness and Sorrow**

Suna Junior High School, di sebuah gudang yang lama tak digunakan. Dengan cuaca yang kurang bersahabat. Langit gelap, hujan deras diiringi petir yang siap menyambar siapapun.

"Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!" mohon seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning, bermata biru seperti langit.

"Khukhukhu.. Tak ada yang mendengarmu, bodoh."

"Dasar brengsek kalian semua! Kuso!"

"Huh, kami muak dengan keceriaanmu itu. kau pasti berusaha mencari perhatian dengan gadis-gadis di kelas, kan!"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Kau benar-benar seperti banci, Naruto. Teman lelaki 1 pun kau tak punya. Yang kau miliki hanya teman perempuan saja."

"Bukan urusan kalian!"

"Lalu.. Kami semua membenci kelebihanmu yang bisa membaca pikiran orang itu. sungguh membuat kami muak!"

"Maka dengan itu, nikmatilah siksaan dari kami."

Jeritan terdengar dari sana diiringi dengan suara petir yang menggelegar, tak lain pemilik suara itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah kelompok itu puas menyiksa Naruto, mereka pun mengunci pintu gudang tsb. Mengikat Naruto di sebuah pasak kayu, menutup mulutnya dengan lakban, meninggalkan Naruto dengan penuh luka sayatan di tubuhnya. Salah satunya adalah 3 goresan di masing-masing pipinya.

**------kuronekoru-----**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan bermata merah, Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak laki-laki Naruto yang kini telah bersekolah di Suna Senior High School kelas XI. Tentu saja tak bisa menjaga Naruto yang masih duduk di Suna Junior High School kelas IX.

Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya tinggal berdua, kedua orang tua mereka bekerja di luar negeri. Jadi sangat aneh jika Kyuubi pulang tanpa Naruto di rumah. Mengingat Naruto jarang bepergian karena ia tak memiliki teman.

Seketika perasaan Kyuubi menjadi gelisah. Ia takut ada apa-apa dengan Naruto, karena ia telah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya untuk menjaga Naruto. Sehingga membuat Kyuubi menjadi super overprotective padanya.

Kyuubi pun segera pergi ke sekolah Naruto, Suna Junior High School yang pastinya sudah sepi saat ini. Tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali guru yang hendak pulang dan seorang satpam. Mengapa Kyuubi tidak bertanya pada guru yang hendak pulang tsb tentang Naruto? Karena sudah pasti guru itu pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak peduli mengenai Naruto. Naruto dibenci oleh guru-guru sekolah ini, juga dengan teman-temannya karena kelebihan yang di miliki keluarga kami, Namikaze. Yang mau berteman dengan Naruto paling hanya perempuan yang naksir dengannya seperti contoh Hyuuga Hinata.

Kyuubi mengelilingi sekolah tsb, mencari di setiap kelas, dan ruangan yang ada. Alhasil ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Pikiran Kyuubi tertuju pada sebuah gudang yang lama tak di gunakan sejak kelulusannya itu, lalu mencoba menghampirinya.

Gudang itu, usang.. banyak coret-coretan. Dan kayunya pun sudah lapuk. Dikunci? Tentu saja. Ada rantai berikut dengan gemboknya di sana. Kyuubi pun mencoba memanggil..

"Naruto..?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto? Kau di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari sana. Kyuubi hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum terdengarlah suara kecil, amat kecil sampai rasanya hampir tak terdengar.

"Aniki.."

Kyuubi tersentak kaget, ia segera menghampiri gudang itu lagi.

"Nar—Naruto? Kau di sana? Itu kau Naruto?"

"Aniki.. Tolong aku.."

"Bertahanlah Naruto! Aku akan menolongmu!" Kyuubi segera mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya oranye kemerah-merahan di tangan kanannya, lalu mengarahkannya pada gembok tsb. Gembok itu pun hancur menjadi debu berikut dengan rantainya. Ya, kelebihan Kyuubi adalah membuat semua benda yang diincarnya menjadi debu.

Ditemukanlah Naruto dengan kondisi menggenaskan bersimbah darah karena luka sayatan tsb.

"Naruto!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menghancurkan tali pengikat Naruto. Lalu menumpu tangan Naruto di pundaknya. Hendak membawa Naruto pulang ke rumah.

"Aniki.. Aku.."

"Sudah jangan bicara dulu Naruto, aku akan membawamu pulang dan mengobati lukamu!"

"Aku menyesali kelebihan yang aku miliki.. Kelebihan macam membaca pikiran dan menyalurkan pikiran (telepati) ini tak bisa kugunakan untuk melawan kelompok berandal itu.." sahut Naruto tak menggubris perkataan Kyuubi.

"Diam naruto!"

"Aku iri dengan kekuatan aniki.."

Kyuubi tersentak mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Memang, Kyuubi pun juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Namun kekuatan Kyuubi yang menakutkan membuat orang-orang tak berani dengannya. Orang-orang itu pun memilih menjauhi Kyuubi. Semasa Kyuubi dan Naruto 1 sekolah pun, Kyuubi lah yang selalu menolong Naruto saat ia ditindas.

Suatu kelebihan yang dimiliki keluarga Namikaze, berasal dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato yang memiliki kekuatan berjalan dengan cepat (sunshin) hingga tak terlihat oleh mata dan membuat angin puyuh yang bisa diatur sesuka hatinya. Minato berasal dari desa Konoha yang merupakan tempat tinggal dari semua orang yang terlahir dengan suatu kelebihan.

Lalu Minato pindah ke desa Suna dan menikah dengan Uzumaki Kushina yang tak memiliki kelebihan. Sehingga membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto berdarah campuran dan memiliki hanya 1 kelebihan. Umumnya penduduk asli Konoha memiliki 2 kelebihan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto pun diobati oleh Kyuubi.

"Naruto.."

"Hm?"

"Ini sudah yang ke 112 kalinya kau ditindas."

"Aku tahu."

Sejenak Kyuubi berpikir, kalau seperti ini lama-lama Naruto bisa celaka. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi teringat dengan Kakek dan Neneknya yang tinggal di Konoha.

"Naruto, sudah kuputuskan."

"Eh?"

"Besok kita akan pindah ke Konoha, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kakek dan Nenek."

"Apa??"

"Konoha adalah tempat tinggal para orang yang memiliki kelebihan khusus. Di sana 'kau' aman. Tak ada lagi yang akan menindasmu."

"Apa itu artinya kita akan pindah sekolah?"

"Tentu saja. Besok akan kuurus semuanya."

"…. Iya.."

**------kuronekoru------**

Esoknya di sekolah..

Naruto datang ke sekolah itu, menggunakan baju bebas, semua murid yang biasanya akan memulaikan kegiatan menindas paginya terhadap Naruto membatalkan rencananya karena Naruto datang memasuki sekolah bersama Kyuubi. Tentu saja para murid bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyuubi yang seharusnya sudah lulus dengan nilai terbaik 2 tahun lalu datang kembali ke sekolah ini? Dan mengapa Naruto tak menggunakan pakaian seragam?

2 Namikaze itu masuk ke ruang kepsek, dan beberapa saat setelah itu, mereka keluar dengan wajah muram. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau berita kepindah sekolahan Naruto sukses membuat sang kepsek berkata "Itu keputusan yang bagus sekali, pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali ke sekolah ini, bocah setan!" . kalau saja Naruto tidak membaca pikiran Kyuubi yang ingin menyerang kepsek ini dan menghentikannya, saat ini pasti sang kepsek sudah mati menjadi debu.

"Sebaiknya kau berpamitan dengan 'teman' mu." Sahut Kyuubi.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau.."

"Baka! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berpamitan dengan teman-teman brengsek yang sudah menindasmu itu. aku menyuruhmu berpamitan dengan seorang gadis, satu-satunya temanmu di sekolah ini. Hyuuga Hinata itu. dia sudah banyak membantumu kan?"

"I-Iya."

**------kuronekoru------**

Naruto membuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi segera didesak oleh Kyuubi. Melihat kedatangan Naruto, guru yang sedang mengajar terlihat sewot, teman-temannya pun begitu, kecuali Hinata yang tersenyum senang.

"Maaf, Orochimaru-sensei, saya minta waktu sebentar. Saya ingin berpamit dengan teman-teman."

Mendengar kata Naruto 'berpamitan' Oro-sensei tersenyum senang dan mempersilahkan Naruto, Kyuubi yang melihat reaksi Oro-sensei yang seperti itu, ingin sekali menghajarnya seperti dulu.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Aku Namikaze Naruto mulai hari ini akan pindah ke Konoha. Karena itu aku ingin berpamitan."

"Hahahaha. Lihat itu teman-teman! Rambut kuning itu pindah sekolah!"

"Fufufu, itu berita yang sangat bagus bukan?"

"Pergilah kau jauh-jauh! Anak setan!"

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Kyuubi nampak setengah mati menahan emosinya, Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar celaan teman-temannya, hal itu sudah biasa. Dan Hinata?

"Hentikan! Kalian semua!" sahut Hinata dari belakang sambil menggebrak mejanya. Seluruh murid disana termasuk Oro-sensei dan Kyuubi cengo melihat kelakuan Hinata, seorang putri Hyuuga yang pemalu dan pendiam, bisa berteriak keras dan menggebrak meja seperti itu?

"Naruto-kun akan pindah sekolah! Dan di saat terakhirnya, kalian masih saja menyelanya." Ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

Melihat Hinata menangis, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku sudah biasa dengan semua ini."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, hendak blushing tapi tampaknya tak jadi melihat 3 goresan di pipi Naruto, Hinata sangat sedih melihatnya, Naruto pasti ditindas lagi.

"Aku akan merindukanmu. Kau adalah teman yang terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Aku harap kita akan bertemu. Suatu saat nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum senang, lalu meninggalkan semua yang ada di sana.

'Naruto-kun.. Suatu saat nanti.. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali.. Aku berjanji!' batin Hinata.

**-----kuronekoru------**

Bagaimana dengan urusan Kyuubi saat pindah sekolah? Semua beres hanya dalam 5 menit. Tak ada komentar, yang ada hanya helaan napas lega. Naruto yakin besok pasti ada upacara syukuran mengingat Kyuubi akhirnya menghilang dari sekolah mereka.

Naruto dan Kyuubi pun mengemasi barang-barang mereka, setelah semua siap, mereka pun berangkat ke Konoha.

**-----kuronekoru------**

Kedatangan Naruto dan Kyuubi pun disambut hangat oleh kakek dan neneknya, tak lain adalah Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Kyuubi pun menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, mereka mengangguk maklum.

Malam harinya..

"Nah, Naruto, mulai besok kau akan masuk di sekolah di mana Tsunade baa-chan yang menjadi kepsek di sana. Konoha Junior High School. Dan aku akan masuk di sekolah di mana Ero sannin (Jiraiya) menjadi kepsek, Konoha Senior High School."

"Tapi, aniki.. aku takut."

"Tenanglah, semua yang bersekolah di sana sama dengan kita. Kelebihan macam ini sudah biasa di hadapan mereka. Tak akan ada yang menindasmu lagi."

"Aku takut, di sana tak ada orang yang kukenal sama sekali. Di sekolah lama masih ada Hinata yang selalu membantuku, jadi aku tak terlalu takut."

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dan tersenyum.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Bagaimana kah kehidupan Naruto di sekolah barunya? Kita nantikan di cheppi selanjutnya!

**TBC**

**------kuronekoru------**

**Cuplikan chapter 2 ~**

"**Hi, manis, main dengan kakak-kakak yuk." Ucap ketua geng berandalan tsb, namanya eng—akatsuki.**

'**Oh tidak. Tolong aku aniki. Pikiran mereka kotor sekali, apakah keperjakaanku akan direnggut hari ini? Jashin-sama..' batin Naruto.**

"**Hei kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu sambil tersenyum manis.**

"**Tak—tak apa-apa berkat pertolongan senpai, arigattou." Sahut Naruto.**

"**Aku Uchiha Sasuke kelas IX A1. Kau murid baru, ya?"**

"**I-iya, aku Namikaze Naruto kelas IX A2. Salam kenal, Sasuke."**

"**Salam kenal juga, berhati-hati dengan geng bodoh ini, ya Naruto. Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk mereka." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.**

**-----kuronekoru-----**

**Minna ~**

**Di chapter 1 masih kurang seru, ya?**

**Memang, ini masih prolog jadi kurang menarik.**

**Klimaks nya ada di chapter 2, keep reading yaa!**

**Untuk akhir kata, review please .**


	2. Meet Sasuke

**Alohalohiaaa ~**

**Kuro cukup senang juga dalam semalam bisa mendapat 6 review.**

**Reply review yang nggak pakai id login.**

**Namikaze nanako : Nanako-san suka Kyuubi, ya? Di chapter ini Kyuubi nggak banyak muncul, gomen.**

**UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru : Kyaaa, di panggil senpai. *loncat-loncat kegirangan* jangan panggil senpai. Panggil Kuro ajah :D**

**21 : sip , makasih udah review ya :D**

**My ryuzuki : Yang nyiksa Naru? Kuro sendiri juga nggak tahu. Haha.. *author sableng* . Ini Kuro udah update kilat. Makasih udah review ya.**

**Langsung ajah deh!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Abang Masashi Kishi Kishi *di timpuk pake bakiaknya bang kishikishi.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Lime, Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read! **

**Summary : **

**Keluarga Namikaze dibenci oleh penduduk Suna karena kelebihan yang dimilikinya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, desa dimana orang berkelebihan tinggal. Disana, kehidupan mereka berubah. Bersama dengan orang sesama pemilik kelebihan sungguh berbeda! Yaoi, LIME, SasuNaru**

**Chapter 2 – Meet Sasuke**

Mulai hari ini, Naruto akan memulai kehidupan baru di sekolah barunya. Ia sangat berharap agar di sekolah ini tak ada yang menindasnya sama seperti saat di sekolahnya yang lama. Dengan BMW-nya, Kyuubi menurunkan Naruto di depan Konoha Junior High School.

"Baik-baik ya, Naruto. Rileks sajalah." Ucap Kyuubi.

"I-iya." Jawab Naruto sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

'Fuh, mungkinkah adikku ini sudah mengalami tekanan batin?' batin Kyuubi.

**Naruto's POV**

'Sekolah yang cukup mewah, ya.'

'Tak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah lama sih.'

'Tapi, apa murid-murid di sekolah ini sama seperti di sekolah lamaku?'

'Semoga tidak.'

'Apa di sini aku bisa memiliki teman, ya?'

'Ngomong-ngomong ruangan Tsunade baa-chan di mana ya?'

**End of Naruto's POV**

Konoha Junior High School ini sangat luas. Wajar murid baru seperti Naruto kesasar. Entah bagaimana cara Naruto sampai bisa kesasar di gang-gang yang tampak menyeramkan seperti ini. Di sana nampak ada sekelompok orang-orang yang menyeramkan. Naruto takut sekali, ia pikir ia pasti akan di tindas seperti dulu. Namun tampaknya tidak..

"Siapa kau?" geram salah seorang yang ada di sana.

"Uh.." Naruto sudah bergidik ngeri, hendak kabur dari tempat itu.

"Apa kita habisi saja, ketua?"

'Oh tidak, aku akan dihabisi di sini. Rupanya sekolah ini sama saja dengan sekolah lama.' Batin Naruto.

"Tunggu." Ucap ketua geng tsb. Sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Kamu manis juga, ya. Mau main dengan kakak-kakak?"tambahnya.

Ketua geng yang berambut oranye dengan 6 tindik di hidungnya it uterus mendekati Naruto, hingga akhirnya Naruto terpojok. Naruto sempat menyentuh ketua itu, dan tanpa sadar ia membaca pikiran ketua tsb.

'Oh tidak. Tolong aku aniki. Pikiran mereka kotor sekali, apakah keperjakaanku akan direnggut hari ini? Jashin-sama…..' batin Naruto.

Saat Naruto memejamkan mata pasrah, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam, bermata onyx muncul memukul sang ketua geng hingga terhempas jauh dari Naruto.

"Hentikan ulah bodohmu ini, Pain!"

"Cih, Sasuke! Ayo kita pergi teman-teman. Pengacau sudah datang."

Geng itu pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sebelumnya berbalik dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Hei kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis. Rasanya berbeda sekali saat ia berbicara dengan ketua yang dipanggilnya Pain itu.

"Tak—tak apa-apa berkat pertolongan senpai, arigattou." Sahut Naruto.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke kelas IX A1. Kau murid baru, ya? Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

"I-iya, aku Namikaze Naruto kelas IX A2. Salam kenal, Sasuke."

"Salam kenal juga, berhati-hati dengan geng bodoh Akatsuki ini, ya Naruto. Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk mereka." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ba-baik."

"Ayo, kuantar ke ruang kepsek."

**------kuronekoru-----**

Sasuke pun mengantar Naruto hingga depan ruang kepsek, Naruto pun mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih padanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Berbalik, terdiam sebentar, Lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

**Sasuke's Inside**

"Baka aniki! Seenaknya saja memerintahku untuk menolong anak bodoh itu." ucap Sasuke.

"Haha, tidakkah kau kasihan dengan murid manis itu? tapi pada akhirnya kau melakukan perintahku juga, kan." Ucap aniki Sasuke, namanya Itachi.

"Cih. Setelah itu seenaknya saja mengambil alih tubuhku untuk berkata-kata dengannya. Kalau dia berkata macam-macam di mana mau kutaruh mukaku ini??"

"Tenanglah, tidakkah seharusnya kau mulai bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanmu yang lain Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Cukup Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, dank au saja yang menjadi temanku, aniki."

"Hufh.. Ya sudahlah kalau itu kemauanmu."

**End of Sasuke's Inside**

"Tsunade baa-chan! Tsunade baa-chan!" teriak Naruto memanggil sang kepsek, tak lain adalah Tsunade.

"Ada apa Naruto? Jangan teriak-teriak di ruanganku."

"Wah, jadi ini cucu Tsunade-sama? Manisnya." Ucap wakil kepsek Shizune.

"Hn. Dia anak yang hyperactive dan BODOH."

Mendengar kata 'bodoh' Naruto langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oh, ya. Kau tahu Tsunade baa-chan?? Tadi…" Naruto pun menceritakan semua hal yang ia alami tadi.

"Huh, lagi-lagi geng Akatsuki itu berbuat ulah ya. Mungkin mereka harus ku jungkir balikkan lagi." Ucap Shizune kesal. Kemampuan Shizune adalah melayangkan benda dan medis.

"Hm.. Dan yang menolongmu itu siapa namanya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ng—Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

**Deg**

Shizune dan Tsunade pun tersentak mendengarnya lalu mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, Shizune, apa kau pikir bungsu Uchiha itu akan menolong seseorang dan tersenyum manis?"

"Saya rasa itu sangat tidak mungkin, Tsunade-sama."

Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan, lalu memandang Naruto dan bertanya.

"Tidakkah kau salah mendengar namanya Naruto?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

Mereka berdua kembali berbisik-bisik, membuat Naruto menjadi sweatdrop.

"Mungkinkah yang menolong Naruto itu.." ucap Shizune.

"Huhh, sudah pasti kan."

"Itachi-san?"

"Hn. Ia kan ada di dalam diri Sasuke."

Mereka pun kembali bertatapan dan memandang Naruto.

"Err—Naruto-kun kalau berhadapan dengan Sasuke jangan gegabah ya." Ucap Shizune.

"Kenapa? Dia orang yang ramah, kok."

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri.." ucap Tsunade.

**Buffhh**

Tiba-tiba muncul sekumpulan asap putih di ruangan itu dan dari balik asap itu muncul seseorang berambut perak jabrik dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Di mata kirinya terdapat goresan lurus ke bawah. Ia membawa buku berwarna oranye, terbaca… Icha Icha Paradise, pastinya itu adalah buku mesum. Naruto tahu karena kakeknya sendiri yang menulis buku itu.

"Yo." Ucapnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Kakashi."

"Ya, ini cucumu Tsunade-sama?"

"Hn."

"Hallo, Naruto. Mulai sekarang aku adalah wali kelasmu."

"O-Onegaishimasu." Sahut naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ayo kuantar ke kelasmu."

**-----kuronekoru------**

"Morning, student!" ucap Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya.

Semua murid di sana cengo melihat Kakashi. Entah mengapa?

"Kakashi-sensei??" ucap seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ya? Ada apa Ino?"

"Are.." Ino segera berlari kearah jendela kelas.

"Hujan tak ada! Awan hitam tak ada! Pertanda angin topan juga tak ada! What the hell! Mengapa guru Kakashi yang biasanya datang setelah bel jam pertama selesai jadi datang tepat waktu." Ucapnya panjang.

"Haha.. Yare yare.. Kedatanganku yang tidak telat ini di karenakan aku membawakan kalian teman baru. Masuk Naruto."

'Inilah saatnya, Naruto. Ayo! Kuatkan dirimu.' Batin Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Konicchiwa. Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pindahan dari Suna Junior High School."

**Was wes wos.**

"Nah, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" ucap Kakashi.

"Saya pak!" 

"Yak. Kamu Kiba."

"Hei, Naruto. Tadi kau bilang kau pindahan dari Suna. Apa itu artinya kau tak memiliki kelebihan?" tanya seorang anak lelaki dengan segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, dipanggil Kiba.

"Tidak, ayahku Namikaze Minato berasal dari desa ini juga. Jadi aku berdarah campur. Aku memiliki 1 kelebihan. Yaitu membaca pikiran dan telepati." Jelas Naruto.

"Are? Jadi Naruto anak Minato-san?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut bob dengan baju ketat berwarna hijau.

"Itu benar, Lee." Jawab Kakashi.

"Uwooo… Anak Minato-san ternyata sama manisnya dengan ayahnya." Ucap Lee sambil berbunga-bunga. Rupanya ia penggemar ayah Naruto.

Semuanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Lee.

"Emm, ada lagi yang mau bertanya?"

"Saya sensei!"

"Ya, kamu Tenten."

"Naruto, kenapa kamu pindah dari Suna?"

**Deg.**

"Itu.. Karena kelebihan yang kumiliki. Warga Suna membenci kelebihan yang kumiliki. Jadi di sekolah, murid maupun guru selalu berprilaku tidak adil padaku. Karena itu aniki-ku memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat tinggal orang berkelebihan, desa Konoha ini."

Semua murid ber-oh ria. Merasa iba dengan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun! Di sini kita semua sama. Tak ada yang menindasmu lagi." Ucap Ino.

"Itu, benar Naruto. Kami semua akan menjadi temanmu." Ucap Chouji.

Naruto tersenyum haru. Tanpa sadar air mata mengallir dari matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Naruto??" tanya Kakashi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa sensei. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal seperti ini."

"Hmfh.. hidupmu dulu sulit juga ya, Naruto. Tapi tenanglah. Lupakan semua yang menimpamu dulu. Bersenang-senanglah di sekolah ini layaknya seorang remaja masa kini. Kau boleh duduk Naruto. Bangkumu di sebelah Kiba."

"Hai. Arigatto."

**------kuronekoru------**

Sudah waktunya istirahat. Kiba menawarkan Naruto untuk dia memandu Naruto tentang sekolah ini. Tapi Naruto menolak karena ia takut merepotkan. Naruto pun keluar dari kelas tsb. Merasa tak ada kerjaan, ia teringat dengan Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah ia menyebutkan kalau kelasnya itu kelas IX A. Tak jauh dari sini. Naruto pun menghampiri kelas Sasuke. Saat pintu kelas tsb di buka, yang nampak hanyalah 3 murid lelaki. Wajar saja, biasanya seluruh murid kelas pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat. Syukurlah salah satu dari 3 murid tsb adalah Sasuke.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun!" panggil Naruto.

3 orang tsb termasuk Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Wah, cowok manis itu temanmu Sasuke? Rupanya kau sudah ada kemajuan, ya." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan garis hitam mengitari matanya, namanya Gaara.

"Mendoukusei. Mengganggu orang tidur saja." Seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas hanya berkata sedikit lalu kembali tidur, namanya Shikamaru.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke? Apa kau lupa padaku? Aku Naruto! Orang yang kau tolong tadi pagi!"

"Oh, orang yang tadi pagi rupanya. Sayang sekali, bukan aku yang menolongmu. Tapi aniki-ku!"

"Tapi.. wajahmu.."

"Huh, ya.. Aniki-ku juga ada di dalam diriku."

"Eh?" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

"Dasar bodoh, apa kau tak mengerti juga? salah satu kelebihan Sasuke adalah menggabungkan 2 jiwa dalam 1 tubuh. Ia menggabungkan jiwa kakaknya dengan dirinya." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan bermata lavender, mirip.. dengan siapa ya? Namanya Neji.

"Tapi kenapa sampai digabungkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu—ugh!" tiba-tiba kalimat Sasuke terhenti. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Mendoukusei, mulai lagi deh Itachi nii-san." Ucap Shikamaru.

**Sasuke's Inside**

"Maaf, ya. Sasuke. Biar aku saja yang bicara padanya."

"Kuso yaro! Mentang-mentang kekuatanmu lebih hebat dariku sehingga kau bisa sesuka hati mengambil alih tubuhku. Jangan seenaknya seperti ini dong!"

"Jaa, my lovely otouto."

"Hei! Apanya yang lovely otouto! Kembali kau baka aniki!"

**End of Sasuke's Inside**

Hyaaah..

Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi pada Naruto?

Kita tunggu di chapter depan!

**TBC**

**-----kuronekoru------**

**Kuro update kilat nih. Kuro anak baik *demam Tobi mode : on***

**Apa makin gaje aja nih fic?**

**Kuro berusaha bikin nih fic lebih detail dan alurnya nggak kecepatan.**

**Tapi nggak tahu jadinya makin ancur apa nggak ?.?**

**Karena itu jangan flame please T^T**

**Rahasia Itachi mungkin akan terkuak di chapter depan?**

**Tapi nggak janji lho ya.**

**Kyuubi bakal muncul di chapter depan.**

**Akhir kata tolong review yaa .**


	3. The Truth

**Alohalohiaaa ~**

**Gomen updatenya lama ~**

**Langsung ajah ya!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Abang Masashi Kishi Kishi *di timpuk pake bakiaknya bang kishikishi.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Supernatural**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Lime, Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read! **

**Dianjurkan pada readers untuk menyetel Ost Naruto – Sadness and Sorrow by : Toshiro Masuda. Dijamin para readers bakal tersentuh! *semoga***

**Summary : **

**Keluarga Namikaze dibenci oleh penduduk Suna karena kelebihan yang dimilikinya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, desa dimana orang berkelebihan tinggal. Disana, kehidupan mereka berubah. Bersama dengan orang sesama pemilik kelebihan sungguh berbeda! Yaoi, LIME, SasuNaru**

**Chapter 3 – The Truth**

Naruto kembali terbingung dengan Sasuke. Kenapa ia terdiam seperti itu? beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke tersadar dan tersenyum manis menyapa Naruto.

"Hallo, Naruto. Kita bertemu lagi, ya." Sahut 'Sasuke' itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hm? Kenapa apanya Naruto?"

"Kenapa jadi berbeda dengan yang tadi?"

"Itu karena aku sudah mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke, Naruto.

"I-Itachi-san?"

"Wah, rupanya Naruto sudah tahu ya. Hahaha."

'Jadi ini ya maksud Tsunade baa-chan, Neji, dan Sasuke? Huh…' batin Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa Itachi-san bisa satu tubuh dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu, Naruto?"

"I-iya."

"Kita bicarakan di luar saja, ya sambil jalan-jalan."

**------kuronekoru------**

Itachi mengajak Naruto keluar dari kelas Sasuke, teman-teman Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan kembali dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Yah, Naruto.. Sebenarnya Sasuke melarangku untuk menceritakan hal ini padamu. Tapi karena kau adalah orang yang—ah nanti sajalah." Sahut Itachi.

"Eh?"

"Kelebihanku adalah membuat apa yang kuincar terbakar oleh api hitam yang menyala 7 hari 7 malam dengan mataku (susano'o). Selain itu aku juga memiliki kelebihan menghipnotis orang dengan mataku. Kelebihan ini cukup langka, jarang ada orang yang bisa terlahir dengan kelebihan ini."

"Wow itu hebat sekali. Hanya dengan mata. Kau benar-benar orang yang beruntung, Itachi-san."

"Ya, kurasa.. Tetapi mungkin sebaliknya. 3 tahun lalu, Kelebihan yang kumiliki ini tentu saja sudah menyebar luas, ke luar Konohagakure, sampai ke organisasi-organisasi gelap. Mereka menginginkan kekuatanku."

"Organisasi gelap?"

"Ya, contohnya, organisasi Hebi. Mereka pernah mencoba mengajakku bergabung ke dalam organisasinya. Tentu saja aku menolak, mereka memaksa. Maka dengan itu, aku menggunakan kelebihanku dan membakar utusan organisasi tsb untuk melindungi diri."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sungguh ironis. Ketua organisasi yang tidak terima anak buahnya disakiti, bermaksud menyerang Konoha dan membunuhku."

"Apa mereka berhasil?"

"Sekitar 70% Konohagakure ini sudah hancur akibat penyerangan itu. aku sendiri sudah berusaha membunuh semua anggota organisasi itu untuk melindungi desa, tapi mereka kuat sekali. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mati."

"Eh?"

"Aku mati terbunuh oleh ketua itu, tapi impas dengan keberhasilanku membunuhnya juga."

"Jadi ketua itu juga mati, dan kau juga mati?"

"Benar."

"Tapi nyatanya kau masih bisa bicara denganku? Apa kau hantu?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto menjauh 5 meter dari Itachi.

"Tenanglah masih ada kelanjutannya."

Naruto pun kembali mendekat walau agak sedikit takut.

"Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku memiliki kelebihan terkutuk warisan dari Uchiha Madara pendiri klan Uchiha. Yaitu, berhubungan dengan alam sana. Dan mentransfer jiwa orang mati."

"Apa maksudnya dengan alam sana?"

"Alam luar, dunia orang mati. Ayahku mendatangi dunia itu, menemukan aku sedang dibawa oleh dewa-dewa kematian."

"Dewa kematian? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Tentu saja dewa kematian tidak membiarkan aku yang sudah mati dibawa kembali ke dunia ini. Maka dengan itu ayah bertarung dengan dewa kematian itu, dewa kematian itu pastinya sangatlah kuat, setidaknya seimbang dengan ayahku. Ayah yang sudah menduga akan kalah, mentransfer jiwaku untuk kembali ke dunia ini, dan mati di tangan dewa kematian itu. Sebelum mati, ayahku menyampaikan suatu pesan yang penting."

"Apa isi pesan itu?" tanya Naruto, namun Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Jiwaku yang telah di transfer oleh ayah pun telah sampai ke dunia ini dengan selamat. Namun keanehan terjadi. Aku kembali dalam bentuk roh, aku tak bisa kembali ke tubuhku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"…. Rupanya dewa kematian mengirimkan kutukan sebelum aku di transfer. Orang mati memang sudah tidak boleh kembali ke dunia ini, itu adalah larangan dari atas. Tapi tampaknya takdir berubah dengan kemunculan orang berkelebihan."

"Sasuke, masih berumur 11 tahun, namun sudah bisa mengendalikan kelebihannya cukup mahir menggabungkan rohku dalam tubuhnya. Lalu ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto yang bisa mengendalikan waktu. Menutup jalan waktu tubuhku agar tak membusuk."

"Keluarga Uchiha benar-benar he-hebat." Sahut Naruto takjub.

"Ya, keluarga Uchiha memang keluarga yang mewarisi kekuatan terlarang. Hampir semuanya mewarisi kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan alam sana. Semua ini karena Uchiha Madara, yang mewariskan kutukan yang ia dapatkan dari atas."

"Kutukan? Mengapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu peristiwa bersejarah Uchiha?"

"Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah memberitahuku. Mungkin karena mereka sibuk kerja."

"Uchiha Madara adalah orang pertama yang berani menantang dewa di atas. Walaupun bangsa kita lebih tinggi dari pada manusia biasa, tetap saja dewa di atas jauh lebih tinggi dari kita. Hal itu membuahkan kematian Madara dan kutukan pada keturunan Uchiha yang tak akan pernah hilang. Peristiwa ini di sebut-sebut Tragedi Uchiha."

"Kutukan apa itu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Uchiha keluarga terkutuk yang mewarisi kelebihan berhubungan dengan alam sana. Contohnya yah, bisa melihat hantu."

"Itu kutukan yang mengerikan bagiku. Ah lalu, apa pesan terakhir ayah Itachi-san?"

"Itu.. ah, maaf Naruto. Waktuku sudah habis. Jaa, Naruto."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya, Itachi-san?"

Terlambat, tubuh itu sudah terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian.

"Itachi tak bisa berdiam di tubuhku lebih dari 1 jam bodoh." Ucap seseorang yang pastinya bukanlah Itachi. Ya, Sasuke.

"1 jam?"

"Hn, dan itu artinya kita terlambat masuk kelas. Ini semua gara-gara baka aniki itu dan kau, dobe."

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!"

"Hn."

"Ano, Sasuke. Apa yang tadi dikatakan Itachi-san itu, benar?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kau pasti tahu kan, pesan terakhir ayahmu?"

"….. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kenapa begitu, teme?"

"… Atau lebih tepatnya, belum saatnya kau tahu." Ucap Sasuke sembari masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berbengong ria.

**-------kuronekoru------**

**Naruto's POV**

'Apa maksud Sasuke dengan 'belum saatnya kau tahu' ?'

'Apa hal itu sangat rahasia?'

'Belum lagi Itachi-san yang tampaknya tidak berniat memberitahuku tentang pesan itu.'

'Apa aku harus mencari tahu sendiri?'

**End of Naruto's POV**

"Gomen, sensei. Saya tadi kesasar, jadi terlambat." Ucap Naruto bohong.

"Oh, ya tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk Naruto." Ucap Asuma Sensei.

Naruto pun menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau berbohong dengan Asuma-sensei kan? Baumu tadi itu bau orang berbohong."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu? salah satu kelebihanku adalah mencium bau suasana hati seseorang. Entah ia sedang marah, jatuh cinta, atau apalah. Dan sekarang baumu itu.. sniff sniff.. Hm, bau orang penasaran."

"Hm, aku penasaran dengan.. ah, Kiba apa kau tahu Tragedi Uchiha?"

"Tentu saja. Itu sejarah yang sangat melegenda, kan."

"Bisa kau jelaskan ulang padaku?"

"Oke."

**Flashback**

"**Madara nii-san, kau serius ingin pergi ke atas sana?" tanya adik Madara.**

"**Ya, aku akan mengalahkan dewa itu dan menggantikan posisinya di sana."**

"**Kumohon mengertilah, walaupun bangsa kita lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa, dan kau adalah orang terkuat di desa ini, tetap saja kau tidak akan bisa melawan dewa."**

"**Diam! Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba." Ucap Madara.**

"**Ma-Madara nii-san! A-aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi."**

"**Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" bentak Madara sembari menusukkan kunai ke jantung adiknya sendiri.**

"**Ma-Madara nii.. Ukh.."**

"**Itulah akibatnya kalau berani menghalangi jalanku."**

"**Ku-Kumohon jangan pe-pergi."**

"**Tenanglah, adikku sayang. Saat aku sudah menjadi dewa, kau pasti akan kuhidupkan lagi, dan kau akan hidup abadi. Hahahahaha." Ucap Madara pada adiknya lalu menghilang masuk kedalam gerbang menuju atas.**

"**Ma-Madara nii.." dengan tenaga terakhirnya, adik Madara mengirimkan matanya untuk mengintai Madara di atas sana.**

**Di saat itu Madara.**

"**Ukh." Rintih Madara.**

**Madara nampak sangat menyesali perbuatannya, dewa memang benar-benar hebat. Atas kehendaknya ia membuat tubuh Madara tak dapat bergerak. Dan meninggalkan kutukan pada klan Uchiha.**

**Seluruh kelakuan Madara di atas sana telah di rekam dalam mata adik Madara tsb. Sebelum adik Madara benar-benar mati, ia menarik matanya kembali dan menuliskan pesan bahwa apa yang terjadi dalam mata ini adalah Tragedi Uchiha, peristiwa bersejarah di mana manusia menentang dewa.**

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi begitu Naruto."

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan Tragedi Uchiha 2? Kau tahu?"

"Ya, itu tragedi kedua dalam keluarga Uchiha."

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Itu…"

"Hei hei, Kiba Naruto! Saat jam pelajaran kalian harus memperhatikan guru dong." Ucap Asuma sensei.

"Ha'i." ucap Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ceritanya kapan-kapan saja, ya." Ucap Kiba sembari berbisik.

"Iya."

**TBC**

**------kuronekoru------**

***ngintip-ngintip***

**Itachi : Hei, ada apa Kurocchi. Kok pake acara ngintip-ngintip segala?**

**Kuro : Kuro takut sama readers, Itachi-san. Huhuhu T^T**

**Itachi : Kok gitu? Kamu habis nyolong duit mereka emang?**

**Kuro : Ngawur lo.**

**Sasuke dan Kyuubi : Hiks hiks hiks, kita nggak muncul banyak. *pundung di pojokan***

**Kuro : Hehe, gomen readers, gomen Sasuke, gomen Kyuubi. *nyengir 5 jari, di hajar rame-rame, sekarat***

**Naruto : Huhuuhuh, padahal aku ingin tahu pesan rahasia Fugaku. Itachi, beri tahu aku!**

**Itachi : ah, ah—aku.. READERS YANG TERHORMAT, MOHON REVIEW-NYA YA! DADAHH.. *teriak Itachi pake toa lalu kabur dari Naruto***

**Naruto : ah! Itachi nii……! Huhuuu..**


End file.
